<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunder &amp; Fire by Fireheart_dreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712966">Thunder &amp; Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireheart_dreamer/pseuds/Fireheart_dreamer'>Fireheart_dreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Between Season 2 and 3, Canon Compliant, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, I'm nervous, Kindred Spirits, Shirbert, Sorry for the typos, becoming close friends, before the big love story, broken things have such a sad beauty, english is not my first language, finished this at 2 AM oopsie, friendships, heart eyes, i love rain, it all started with a thunderstorm, learning to trust each other, pov always changing, rainbows after the storms, red hair fiery temper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireheart_dreamer/pseuds/Fireheart_dreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know Gilbert has a crush on you, right?”<br/>“What?! No, he doesn’t!”<br/>No, he didn’t. Gilbert didn’t have a crush on Anne. He was already irrevocably in love with her. She wasn’t as indifferent as she pretended, either.<br/>But none of them are ready for that conversation yet.<br/>***<br/>In this headcanon, Anne &amp; Gilbert's real close friendship began during a thunder storm. </p><p>By the way, this story is writing itself on it's own, I have no idea where it comes from (tiny bits of it came to my mind today) and idk where it's going, I just know it involves a thunderstorm and a precious friendship.</p><p>(This is the best summary I can give you. You'll have to read -and I'll have to write- to know more.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole Mackenzie &amp; Anne Shirley, Diana Barry &amp; Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Jerry Baynard &amp; Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert &amp; Matthew Cuthbert &amp; Anne Shirley, Mary Lacroix &amp; Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Storm Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anne and Gilbert stumble upon each other in the forest during a thunder storm.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the thunder growls, Gilbert does his best to walk faster on the forest’s trail. He knows it’s unlikely he’ll be able to get home before the rain starts, as he is closer to Green Gables than from his own house, but he’s gonna try anyway. He’s got important books in his bag and his red coat takes hours to dry. </p><p>As he quickens his pace, he feels a stinge of disappointment. It’s always his favourite part of the journey home from school, the forest. Maybe it’s because of the golden glow of the light going through the green leaves. Perhaps it’s the sound of twigs breaking under his feet and the birds chirping in the trees. Or it could be the wind making the foliage ruffle over his head and the beautiful flowers dance around him, making the forest feel alive and well. <em> Maybe it’s because it reminds me of Anne. </em> He sees a flash of light, followed by a loud <b>Boom! </b>twenty seconds later. Having accepted long ago that he liked being in the presence of the red-haired girl, he doesn’t dismiss the thought as quickly as she would have. <em> I might not be as smitten with her as Bash likes to suggest, but she </em> does <em> have the ability to make everything… </em> Everything what, exactly? He doesn’t know. The feeling of happiness and lightness that overflows him at the moment is too strong for anyone to put a word on it. <em> Well, there’s a word for it, but it can’t be that, can it? </em> </p><p> </p><p>Sure, Gilbert. </p><p> </p><p>As if the sky was tired of his denial, the rain starts pouring down on his head. He groans, shoving his bag under his coat, already smelling the stench of the damp wool invading his kitchen when he’d get home. Knowing it’s too late to even dream of entering is house dry, he slows down. He knows Mary will make a fuss about it, trying to help when all she should do is rest. She’s almost six months pregnant now, and her back hurts daily. She can’t get rid of her dizziness, either, and the august heat does nothing to help.  The darkening sky tells him he stayed in school to study even later than he thought, so he decides to take a lot of detours and hope to get home after she goes to sleep. It shouldn’t take her that long. The storms also has a mesmerizing quality to it, so he truly doesn’t mind. </p><p>After a couple of minutes of letting his thoughts and feet roam quietly through the forest, he hears a startling sound. He snaps his head fast enough to see a red-headed girl jump from a branch a few feet away from him and land in a huge puddle of water, splashing loudly rainwater and mud all around her. She screams with laughter and delight, unaware of the confused teenage boy staring at her with a small smile on his face. </p><p>She suddenly turns around and shrieks at the sight of him, taking a step backward. </p><p>“I’m <em> sorry </em>! I didn’t know you were there!” she stammers. </p><p>“Don’t worry!” He chuckles. “Had fun?” </p><p>Her eyes start shining just like the ones of the boy in front her.</p><p>“Quite a lot, actually! I’ve been waiting in that tree for an hour, maybe.  For that puddle to become big enough. I stopped doing my chores as soon as I heard the first sound of thunder, because I knew I could not continue to clean a boring barn when something as <em> astounding </em>as a thunderstorm was waiting outside! I never knew the thrill of jumping in a pool of rainwater before and I shall say I’m quite happy with the experience.”  She stops speaking to regain her breath. </p><p>When she sees that her interlocutor is unable to formulate an answer, she nudges her head towards him and says: </p><p>"You don’t seem to much in a hurry to go home, either. You’re the first person I ever meet that doesn’t wrinkle your nose in disgust as the sight of rain. I love my dearest Diana with all my heart, but I’ll never be able to understand how she can dare to run home that fast when gray clouds arrive. I only ever get home in <em>those</em> cases because Marilla tells me too."</p><p>These words pull Gilbert out of his trance. He finds the presence of mind to respond: </p><p>“Marilla will be mad, when she sees you like this, won’t she?” </p><p>The teenage girl is currently standing in the rain with only her muddy dark green dress plastered to her body. She had left her tights and shoes on the branch, in the hope of not ruining them, and her small toes are playing in the mud underneath her feet. Gilbert quickly averts his gaze to look at the flower crown on her head, even though she didn’t seem to mind. </p><p>“Oh… definitely! But it was worth it.  And she forgave me fairly quickly after the Charlottetown adventure, so I don’t believe I’ll be in too much trouble for this.” </p><p>She puts a strand of red hair behind her ears and looks at him proudly. Her hair had grown back since the dye incident and even the baby braids were now a mere memory. He realizes it’s the first time of his life he’s seeing her long hair without ribbons in it. The mid-lenght drenched mane is just as Anne-like as her two usual braids, but he believes he likes it better. She looks older and bolder and all tangled in that universe of hers. His heart skips a beat as he realizes fondly that a lot of time has passed since he made the mistake of calling a small orphaned girl <em> Carrot </em>. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… definitely! But it was worth it.  And she forgave me fairly quickly after the Charlottetown adventure, so I don’t believe I’ll be in too much trouble for this.” </p><p>While a smile brightens her face, Anne recalls Marilla trying to keep a straight face as she condemned her daughter to help Jerry with the farm all day, starting at dawn.  A task she knew very well Anne could enjoy if she decided firmly that she would. The worst part of that punishment was probably Jerry’s songs, and that’s not saying much. The beautiful sunrise made it all worth it. </p><p>She notices that Gilbert’s eyes darkened at some unknown thoughts and she becomes aware that he’s holding tightly something hidden under his coat.  </p><p>“You’ve got your books in your bag, don’t you? Maybe you should get home before something happens to them?” </p><p>As she says this, she realizes she doesn’t want Gilbert to leave just yet. </p><p>“Or maybe we could find shelter somewhere else. I have something to show you.” she adds tentatively. She sighs with reliefs when Gilbert’s smile widens and he adds: </p><p>“That would help me a lot actually. You see, Mary…” </p><p>He doesn’t even finish his train of thoughts before Anne accidentally cuts him off, already climbing back on the tree, finding her bag containing an old book, her stockings and her shoes. She doesn’t even bother to put them back on before she jumps down and takes Gilbert’s arm eagerly to drag him with her. </p><p>As soon as he follows, she drops his wrist, her cheeks red with shame at her heedlessness.  She wipes her hands nervously on her dress to find them covered in mud the second after. Her eye roll is followed by an angry sighs as she realizes she’s way too aware of the presence of the boy standing on her left.  <em> Why was that a good idea, again? I should have told him go home.  </em></p><p>Quickly, though, the awkwardness disappears and they both fall back in the dynamic they had unknowingly establish since the recent beginning of the new school year. Because Diana did not attend the extra studying sessions of those wishing to attend Queens, Gilbert and Anne had found themselves walking home together more often than not. Sometimes, their conversations were sparked with debates and, other times, they were filled with laughter as they recalled anecdotes from class. And the moments Anne prefered were when Gilbert spoke to her about his work on the steamship. How he met Bash. (<em>She snorted when he talked to her about his singing.) </em> His favourite food discoveries. (<em>" 'Mango' is such a small word. If they are as wonderfully delicious as you say they are, they deserve a much most distinguished name.” </em> ) How marvelous the different languages the strangers he met spoke. (“<em>No, Anne, they are not all as romantical as French, but they </em> are <em> beautiful </em> .”) How on earth he had managed to help a woman give birth! (<em>"Still don’t know how I did it myself, honestly.” </em> ) How glad and moved he was when he received her letter on the ship. (<em>Followed by an awkward silence and shy smiles they were both trying to hide. </em>) </p><p>Today was one of those moments. Anne can barely walk straight, all her attention is directed to the words of the boy with dark curls and hazel eyes.  Maybe the storm and the starless night are affecting Gilbert more than they thought because the conversation takes gradually a heavier turn. </p><p>“When it rained, we would be <em> drenched </em>! The water would find its way through all the wooden boards and fall on us, especially in the section where all our hammocks were. No matter how hard we tried.” tells Gilbert gloomily.</p><p>Anne’s blue eyes are wide when she listens to him, hung to his every words. She can imagine the boat shaking under the big waves. The <em> plop </em> , <em> plop </em> , <em> plop </em>of the rain drops. The smell of damp sweaty workers feel her nostrils. The suffocating darkness of the hold of the ship. She’s not quite sure how those big hammocks looked like, but she knows how Gilbert and the others felt. They felt just like her in the orphanage. Alone, tired and scared. </p><p>“It must not have been easy. I’m glad you had Bash.” she says, as her voice breaks. </p><p>“And I’m glad you found Matthew and Marilla.” he answers. </p><p>“They helped me escape many storms, that’s for sure and certain.” Her throat tightens as she remembers the tempestuous characters of Mr. and Mrs. Hammond, the blinding flash of pain they’d inflict her with their words and blows, and the whirlwind of misery the other orphans were so eager to give her. “I’m so lucky to have found them. So <em> incredibly </em>lucky.” </p><p>Suddenly, she finds the rain mingle with her tears. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Some Place To Show You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the night begins, Anne leads Gilbert to a place special to her in order to hide from the storm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's pretend Anne &amp; Gilbert don't know that it's dangerous to be near rocks and trees in the middle of a thunderstorm, alright? XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilbert continues to walk without adding another word and she is incredibly grateful for it. She knows he knows. She sensed his body tense when he realized she would not meet his gaze and struggled to steady her breathing. </p><p>She also sensed when his body relaxed, as if he had made up his mind to act the same way he had during the beginning of their walk. <em> The best decision he could have taken, really, as I would </em> never <em> dare to admit </em> <em><strike> crying</strike> <strong> not being in my best shape</strong> in front of Gilbert Blythe.   </em></p><p>Then, he starts talking again, about trivial things like the weather and Moody’s last mistakes. Stupid stuff. Stupid enough, at least, for the red-haired girl to regain her composure, chase away the knot in her throat and remember that she’s in the middle of a glorious thunderstorm and shouldn’t be wasting such inestimable minutes thinking about the dark days. She should be celebrating! </p><p>She gives her head a quick shake to clear her mind and starts running, giggling when she looks over her shoulder to see a smiling Gilbert following her. With her tangled hair, her soaking wet green dress and her naked feet, she looks like a forest creature. An elf of some sort. </p><p>A new flash of lightning followed by thunder makes her halt and beam silently at the sky, breathing in the smells of plants carried by the wind and fully appreciating the tiny refreshing drops of rain on her face. She sees Gilbert doing the same by her side, unaware that he's just as mesmerized by her than he is by the storm. </p><p>Finally, she sees the place she was looking for! A small incomplete shack she had started to build a week prior, near the Lake of Shining Waters.  It’s around the size of her dear, now destroyed, Story Club, but not nearly as cosy yet. The back wall is a sturdy rock covered in moss and surrounded by trees. Two tall maples a few feet apart from each other are braving the storm 5 feet in front of it. A strong-looking branch has been tied to them in a vertical position at Anne’s shoulder height. As the top of the rock wasn’t much higher, she had been able to create a relatively flat rectangular roof with branches, old wood planks, bark and leaves pretty easily. One end of the pile was placed on top of the rock, the other end was supported by the strong branch. The two side walls were made of the same components, the branches and wood planks lazily lined up against the roof. You had to duck a little to enter the humble abode through the space between the maples, that Anne had covered up with old rags. That way, she could have privacy when needed but still be able to admire the Lake of Shining Water if she wanted to. </p><p>Echoes of a memory resonate in her mind as she smiles proudly at her unfinished work. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m as strong as a boy and I prefer to be outdoors instead of cooped up in a kitchen.  </em>
</p><p><em> Girls can do anything a boy can do, </em> and <em> more! </em></p><p> </p><p>Gilbert stops walking the moment he joins her in front of the entrance. His mouth is ajar and his eyes are opened so wide that his eyebrows have comically disappeared behind his curls.</p><p>“It’s not much.” she says matter of factly . “And I’m not even sure it’s waterproof. But it’s better than nothing, I guess.” </p><p>“Better than nothing? Anne! It’s so much better than that. Congrats.” he immediately answers. </p><p>Her sideway glance at his reaction makes her chuckle. He still looks so stunned.</p><p>“Maybe, but nothing can quite compare to our old Story Club. And this shack won’t even last half as long. It’ll be destroyed by the first week of snow easily. I only build it to help Diana. So she can come here and hide if her parents start fighting again. At some point, they'll stop arguing about Queens and she won't need this place, anymore.” </p><p>“That’s really kind of you.” </p><p>“That’s what friends do.” she answers, dismissing the compliment.</p><p>Not mentally prepared to accept the new wave of praise Gilbert was thinking about giving her, she goes inside before he can say a word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a small chapter, because it took me forever to find a way to describe the shack. Tommorow, the real fun starts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Dragon That Needed Slaying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gilbert &amp; Anne hide from the rain inside the small shelter and the memory of a fight between an arrogant Andrews and a mourning Blythe keeps them company.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Gilbert ducks his head to follow her inside, his eyes have to adjust to the darkness. The moonlight is bright enough for him to see his surroundings, but he knows he'll need to ask for a lantern from Green Gables to walk home safely. It must be around 9 PM now and he's not ready to go home yet. The thought to ask Anne if she's allowed to be outside that late during a thunderstorm strikes him but he decides against it. What if her answer is no and she leaves him on the spot? Quality time with her like this happens once in a blue moon.  No time to waste. </p><p> </p><p>Inside, after taking his drenched red coat off and dumping it on the floor, he realizes that old ripped pieces of tissue are spread on the miraculously dry grass. He doesn’t wait to be asked twice before he sits on one of them, his back against the rock. </p><p>Anne’s sitting beside him, her legs crossed and her arms wrapped protectively around her bag. She’s looking sharply at <em> that </em>one spot in front of her where her roof lacked efficacy and seems to become more annoyed with herself every time a new drop of water falls on the ground. </p><p>“You know, it’s really not that bad.” says Gilbert. “You don’t have to beat yourself up for this. It’s incredible already that this was the only part of your shelter not water-proofed enough.” </p><p>“What does <em>that</em> mean?” snaps Anne. </p><p>“Nothing. I’m just saying that anybody would struggle to build a decent roof on it’s own.” he clarifies immediately. “Billy can’t even hold a hammer without accidentally dropping in on his foot!” </p><p>He chuckles when he remembers the time Anne had screamed at that idiot at the Gillis’ house. He starts imitating the redhead during her fit of temper: </p><p>“<em>Why don’t you give me that hammer and I’ll finish the job myself, if you’re too busy being a bully to get it done! </em>” Man, I wanted you to take his place. You would’ve done a much better job than he did!”</p><p>He smiles when he catches the glint of pride in Anne’s eyes. Nevertheless, she counters the compliment once again by saying fiercely “Well, that can’t be to complicated! Billy Andrews has always been much better at destroying things than creating them!” </p><p>“What makes you say that?” replies Gilbert, raising his eyebrows at the resentful comeback. “I already know Billy’s an asshole, but that seemed like a very specific retort.” </p><p>“He destroyed the Story Club last spring.” answers Anne emotionally. Her small toes scratch the earth frantically as she adds: “With the two Pauls. They kicked it down like barbaric brutes and ruined every beautiful sculpture Cole made! Nothing remains but a smashed pile of planks and some of our beloved treasures and cherished tales. None of the Pilbert stories of Ruby survived, so at least, there’s that. And your letter’s still intact.”</p><p>She quickly stops talking, taken by surprise at her own words. </p><p>Lightning strikes again but all Gilbert can think about is <em> “Pilbert stories? Wait, what? No, forget about that. She kept my letter!” </em> The idea of his letter still being somewhere in Anne’s room warms his heart. Somehow he had thought she’d be the kind of person to read it, enjoy the thrill of receiving a missive from such a foreign place and then toss it aside a few days later and forget about it. Their moments of complicity always ended so quickly. He assumed it’d be the same for those letters. But apparently, just like him, she still cared about the two pieces of paper that had travelled across the ocean carrying the words of a curly-haired boy and a girl with hair the color of fire. </p><p>The thunder brings him out of his reverie and he becomes really aware of what Anne just told him. </p><p>“Moments like this always make me wish I’d hit him harder!” he replies with a sigh. </p><p>“<em>YOU HIT BILLY ANDREWS??? </em>” </p><p>Anne straightens up at that very instant, her eyes wide open and not quite able to hide the smile creeping on her lips. </p><p><em>“HOW? WHEN? WHY?  </em>What did he do? <em> Was I already living at Green Gables?! </em>Oh, I wish I could've been there!” </p><p>She’s looking at him right in the eyes for the first time since their meeting, demanding informations on the moment of defeat of one of her worse adversaries. She’s almost facing Gilbert, now. Her chin is resting on her knuckles and her elbows are prompted on her knees. She’s eagerly waiting for the rest of the story. Gilbert answers hesitantly, not sure how the only member of his audience will react to the fact he punched Billy to defend her. </p><p>“Hum… He said…. He said some stuff about you… the week my father passed away. Some terrible stuff, actually. About how stupid and out of control you were… and why I needed to…  to come back to school to keep you in check. His words were pathetic and disgusting.  So I punched him.” </p><p>When he meets Anne’s gaze, he’s surprised to see no resentment in her blue eyes. She looks stunned, staring quietly at some spot behind his ear. <em>  Anne has just realized I’ve been on her side all this time.  </em>Her body relaxes and she kindly answers: “Well, thanks, I guess.”  <em> She thanked me!   </em></p><p>“You’re welcome. It was incredibly satisfying! Billy doesn’t look as arrogant with his head in the snow.” He laughs at the memory. Then, as an afterthought, he adds: “Bet that was hard, what you just did.” </p><p>“What was?” Sharp, suspicious Anne Shirley-Cuthbert is back. </p><p>“Thanking me.” he answers jokingly. </p><p>“Oh, shut up, <em> Gilbert Blythe </em>!” </p><p>“Okay, Carrot.”</p><p> </p><p>But this time, instead of receiving a slate on the head, he’s faced with a smile and shining blue eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Forest Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gilbert realizes that Anne might almost be a woman now, but her childhood imagination didn't go anywhere.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> He did slay dragons for me after all. That day in the forest… He wasn’t being pretentious, he was being kind.  </em>
</p><p>The thought leaves Anne breathless. She had grown to appreciate the presence of her school rival much more than what she’d ever be able to admit, but even when her desire to please her friends and to stop embarrassing herself wasn’t enough to push her away from him, it was the burning memory of that day that kept holding her back. <em> I guess I can put that barrier down, now. </em></p><p>Her body relaxes and she kindly answers: “Well, thanks, I guess.”  His face lights up with a smile when he answers “You’re welcome. It was incredibly satisfying! Billy doesn’t look as arrogant with his head in the snow.” He laughs at the memory. Then, as an afterthought, he adds: “Bet that was hard, what you just did.” </p><p>“What was?” Sharp, suspicious Anne Shirley-Cuthbert is back. </p><p>“Thanking me.” he answers jokingly. </p><p>“Oh, shut up, <em> Gilbert Blythe </em>!” </p><p>“Okay, Carrot.” </p><p>No slate around this time. So she simply smiles, looking straight into his hazel eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Their moment is interrupted a few seconds later when Gilbert receives a twig on the head. The both jump a little, reminded of where they are and what they are doing. </p><p>The roof seems to have failed once again. Water and wet leaves have found their ways on top of the teenager’s head. Anne sighs dramatically, gets up and leaves the shed with her back bent. </p><p> </p><p>Outside, she is rewarded by a magnificent moon reflected on the Lake of Shining Waters. The strong and persistent sound of the rain is soothing and the raindrops creates thousands of small vanishing circles on the water’s surface. It’s like a dance.  A dance Anne very much wants to join. </p><p><em>“No, you have a job to do.” </em>she thinks. </p><p>She looks at the mess the storm made. A small part of the roof is missing, the one near Gilbert’s head. The strong wind took away the branches and plant coverage, but the wood board is still there. <em> That shouldn’t take too long. </em> </p><p>Holding her flower crown in place, she quickly crouches down to look at Gilbert. </p><p>“Blythe! I’ll need your help.” she says. </p><p>He’s looking worryingly at the state of his books, but when she summons him, he shoves them back in his bag without further ado and replies “Okay, I’ll be out in a second.” Satisfied by his answer, she stands up again, momentarily captivated by the lake and by full of admiration for the unimaginable force of nature that had taken control of the sky. </p><p> </p><p>“So, what can I do for you, <em> Miss Shirley-Cuthbert </em>?” pompously asks Gilbert when he’s beside her. </p><p>“Don’t call me that.” Anne forbids. </p><p>“So you prefer ‘Carrot’, then?” </p><p>“Oh, <em> fiddlesticks </em>! You know it’s not too late for me to change my mind and hit you on the head!” threatens Anne. </p><p>“I know.” simply replies Gilbert. “But I know you won’t do it. Because, you would’ve done it already.”</p><p>Anne can’t help but agree. </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>“Look. So that part of the roof got teared down by the wind. The only thing we need to be able to cover it is a lot of branches, leaves and bark. If you could help me make a pile right there, I could repair it easily.” </p><p>Gilbert shakes his head to confirm his collaboration and does as he’s told. The little dryness his clothes had managed to gain disappears in less than a minute but he doesn’t mind. This… all of this… is an invitation in Anne’s world he never had access to before.  </p><p>When they are satisfied with their findings, they join their piles near the incomplete roof. Gilbert watches Anne place the branches on top of the board, inserting them between the other boards and branches to make sure it won’t fly away this time. Sometimes, she needs to get on her tippy toes to reach the right spots and sometimes, she’s too small to do it without help.  So Gilbert jumps in to do it with her. No words needed between them.  They just work comfortably together. </p><p>When they are satisfied with the result, the sky is illuminated by lightning. Gilbert looks at her as her face lights up. She takes a few steps forward to get near the lake. She’s no longer under the cover of trees. She turns to look at him and says “You know, sometimes, I like to imagine that we are surrounded by spirits. The spirits of loved ones, of course. They never leave us, don’t they? But also nature spirits. They take care of the trees, the flowers, the lake and the fishes that live inside… And they keep my Snow Queen company.” She lowers her voice as if she's telling him a secret. “The most powerful of them all is the Spirit of the Sky.”</p><p>Suddenly, it’s like she’s twelve again. Full of wonder and admiration for the fantastical creatures she has conjured around her. Speaking absentmindedly to the people by her sides as if she knows they are near her, but can’t quite see them, her mind to busy looking a things they can’t perceive. </p><p>She looks at the Lake of Shining Waters once again, arms extended, head held high.  And screams. </p><p>“I LOVE YOU, DEAR SPIRIT!” </p><p> </p><p>With her drenched green dress, fiery hair, naked feet and flower crown, she could easily pass for a forest spirit as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a few ideas for what's coming, but I'm also open to suggestions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>